


just to see you smile

by helsinkibaby



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka is frazzled. Pete takes it upon himself to break the tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just to see you smile

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment fic prompt, any any, whee!  
> Pete's joke might be recognisable to UK Strictly Come Dancing fans.  
> This is either Pete/Myka or one sided Pete loves Myka, YMMV.

Not for the first time in their partnership, Pete finds himself stealing glances at Myka when she's not looking. This time, however, it's not in admiration - Myka's shoulders are hunched, her hands running through her hair in exasperation as whatever research path she's taking turns into a dead end. Pete's just as frustrated as she is, just is doing a better job at holding it in - besides, he's got Myka working alongside him again so he knows things could always be worse.

"Hey, Mykes?" 

When her head whips around to look at him, eyes wide with hope, he almost hates to disappoint her. 

Almost.

"What did the snail say when it travelled on the tortoise's back?"

Myka's expression shifts from hope to confusion to a narrow eyed glare in a matter of seconds and Pete's kinda impressed - he thought his mom was the only one who could do that. He grins at her, waggles his eyebrows for effect and after a couple of seconds that seems like longer, Myka shakes her head, rolls her eyes.

"I don't know, Pete. What did the snail say when it travelled on the tortoise's back?"

Hands extended like he's holding a set of reins, bobbing up and down like he's on a horse, Pete tells her. "Wheeee!"

For a moment, Myka's face is perfectly, inscrutably blank. Then it happens. Her lips curl into a smile that is like sunshine and peals of giggles ring out as she tilts her head towards the ceiling. For that moment, all her cares seem to melt away and as he watches, Pete's own cares melt too.

"That's a really awful joke," she tells him, still fighting back giggles.

Pete shrugs. "Didn't stop you laughing," he points out, reaching across the table to share the book she's wading through. He squints at the tiny lettering. "Seriously? Don't any of these come with pictures?"

Shaking her head, Myka points to a passage, starts putting it into Pete-speak for him and Pete can't stop grinning as he pretends not to understand half of it.

It's good to have her back.


End file.
